The Ninja and Midnight
by LunaSkys
Summary: Katelyn Jones is returning to her birth town Norrisville. She meets her old kinder garden friends Randy and Howered. But soon a new Hero called Midnight arrives and The Ninja needs her help. But there is more to this new hero than meets the eye. (I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja. better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1: Welcome

_**Hello I had the idea of trying out this idea I had I hope you like it. :)**_

The Ninja and Midnight

Chapter 1

_**No One's P.O.V…**_

Katelyn Jones or Kat as Known by her Friends walked into Norrisville high and she took a deep breath it's her first day and she was nervous. She's back in her home town of Norrisville and she's nervous she hasn't seen Randy or Howard in years. They used to be best friends in kinder garden but then she moved away. She had to go to Amity Park for her dads work but now she has come back because her dad has now got a job at McFist industries.

Allot has changed since then her powers have been discovered and she recently found out that her great great great great great grandmother had got these powers and the next child with eyes of blue outlined in purple will have the powers of the Luna stone. That was Kat. She found this out when she was13. Her grandma told her and gave her the Luna stone. The Luna stone was a light blue Gem that was carved in to a crescent moon it helps her control her powers that she was naturally born with. Her Grandma had put the gem on a necklace string and Kat had not taken it off since. She even wore it in bed.

_**Kat's P.O.V…**_

I started to walk through the busy halls and I looked at my time table. I had Science with Mrs. Driscole. As I got nearer to my locker I opened it and put my bag inside but kept my science book. I had no idea where I was going so I decided to ask a nearby girl she had purple hair and she held a twirling baton.

"Um… Excuse me. I'm new here could you tell me where the science room is."

"Yeah sure it's down the hall past the cafeteria and the first door on your left." She said happily.

"Thanks. My Names Katelyn Jones but call me Kat." I shook her hand.

"You're welcome I'm Theresa Fowler and this is Debbie Kang" she motioned to the girl who was next to her.

"Hi Kat" she said.

"Well I better get to class or I'll be late. Nice meeting you." I said before heading off as the bell went.

I started to walk through the mass of people to my class. I got to the door and knocked.

"Come in." said a unknown voice.

"Oh. You must be the new student." A lady stood at the front with a skeleton that she seemed to be doing ventriloquism with

"Stand at the front and tell us a little about yourself." I started to make my way to the front.

"Um…Hi my name is Katelyn Jones but you can call me Kat. I'm really into swimming and night time I really like all of the stars and moon light that light up the darkness." When I said my name two boys looked up and one had purple hair and electric blue eyes and the other had Ginger hair with brown eyes. I couldn't believe it. It was Randy and Howered.

_**Randy's P.O.V…**_

There was a knock at the door and a girl came in. She had straight Brown hair with a dark purple streak on the left side down to her mid back she wore a blue denim jacket with a purple hood, a white T-shirt with a midnight blue crescent moon on, a black skater skirt and purple McKicks.

"Um…Hi my name is Katelyn Jones but you can call me Kat. I'm really into swimming and night time I really like all of the stars and moon light that light up the darkness." I couldn't believe it. It was Kat from Kinder garden. Me and Howered looked at each other with shocked faces then looked back at Kat and smiled.

"Hello Katelyn you can sit behind Mr. Cunningham." She smiled back at me then sat down on the seat behind.

"Hey Kat I haven't seen you in years."

"WINERMAN! You can say hello later." Said Mrs. Driscole.

_**After lesson…**_

"Gosh I haven't seen you since Kinder garden what brings you back here." I asked Kat while hugging her.

"Well My dad got a new job offer in Norrisville. So now I live here." She said this and smiled.

"It's great to see you." Howered said and hugged her.

_**Well there is the first chapter I hope you liked it.**_

_**PLEASE REVEW!**_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Midnight Journal

**I'm soooo sorry about my absence. Don't hurt me! my computer broke and i had to wait for a new one before I could update this story. Anyway on with the show. here is chapter 2. **

The Ninja and Midnight

Chapter 2

**No one's P.O.V...**

The moon lit up the dark village and Midnight was standing on the roof of a house. She jumped from roof to roof looking at the moon as it illuminated the whole street. Her amulet glowed in the black landscape and afterwards she slipped off into the shadows.

**Randy's P.O.V...**

**At School…**

"Come on Kat what's wrong? You've been quiet all day" I said as kat quietly sat eating a packed lunch to avoid taco Tuesday.

"Don't worry Cunningham I'm fine just...thinking." She replied still picking at her pasta.

"About what." She held her crescent moon pendant in one hand and replied:

"...Things"

She finished her pasta and left the cafeteria leaving me and Howard confused.

"You know what Cunningham I don't think shes ok." Howard commented.

I stared at Howard "...You're an idiot…"

**Kat's P.O.V…**

I kept fiddling with the luna stone as I leant against the Lockers outside the Science room. The luna stone had kept glowing lately and it has started to scare me slightly I'm not sure what it means. "_I think I might see Granny after school she'll know what it is," _I thought.

I carried on across the hallway towards my next lesson.

**At Granny's house…**

*knock knock knock*

The door opened to reveal my granny standing in the doorway. She was short, plump woman that wore her white grey hair in a tight ballerina bun. Her light lilac eyes matched her Pastel pink jumper perfectly, she wore a small lilac crescent moon brooch on her left side.

"Granny! its great to see you," I came forward and hugged her in the doorway.

"Kitty, good to see you too honey," she said while hugging. " Come in I'll make you some jasmine tea, your favorite."

I stepped in and placed my school bag by the door. Granny shuffled toward the kitchen and i followed her through. She made the tea with two sugars and we brought it in through to the sitting room.

"So my child what is the matter." The two were interrupted by a soft glow originating from the pendant around Kat's neck.

"That has been happening for the past few days and I'm not sure what it is meant to mean, Could you help me." I asked Granny. "Oh dear, Oh dear, Oh dear. This is not good." she stood up and began running down the halls. "what's not good…..Granny!" I shouted down after her. I followed her down the hall and into the secret study. The secret study is a room at the back of the house in which the history and information on the history of the Luna stone. It is an important room to the Jones family. I stepped Into the secret study and Granny was searching through the large mass of books that littered the bookcases on the walls. " she was muttering words as she searched.

"Ah here it is! The Midnight Journal!" "This Kitty is the book that will help the owner of the Luna stone with all her troubles. "Ok but how does it have anything to do with the Luna stone glowing like this." I questioned. "Well Kitty many years ago when your great great great great great grandmother,Luna, was just about your age the world was very different, the days became unbearably hot and the people were forced to retreat to the watchful eye of the moon. Luna was only a normal girl that was born under the twilight moon. Her cropped hair was black as night and her eyes were like shining sapphires. Only the crazy or stupid would venture out into the sunlight during the day. One sunrise, when everyone had cowered underground to avoid the blazing heat, one young man crept out of the darkness to see the sun for the first time. He stepped out blinking in the blinding sun but instead of wonder and amazement that he expected to see the brightness overtook him and he became demented and wicked. He was no longer human. His once light eyes had turned a sickening blood red. His dark brown hair was now warm fiery yellows and reds. His Plain clothes were a hot red like the Fiery sun. He let out a dreadful Laugh and whisked off toward the sun. Out from the safety of the shadows Luna was terrified as she saw every detail. That Night she sat in moonlit grotto under the full light of the moon. She sat there and prayed: Dear moon spirit I'm scared, for the first time in my life I'm truly scared. Could you help me find my way? At that moment a Beam of moonlight hit Luna on the forehead. She looked up and the full light filled her eyes. At that single moment she was lifted off her feet and her once sapphire eyes had now got a ring of Lilac around the pupil. An elegant Deep blue satin dress had fallen across her and her once cropped black hair was now a deep purple and gently flowed down to her hips a streak of pure white now appeared on the left side. A gift from the moon spirit a small blue gem appeared around her neck on a chain of silver. I see now she spoke." Granny finished. "But what did she see!" I questioned engulfed in the fascinating story. "Luna was the founder and creator of Midnight. The moon had sheared with her its secrets. She came to overcome the young man from the sun who was now named Blaze. She trapped him in the depths of the abyss of Moonlight mountain And has been there ever since but he must have found a method to escape because that is the meaning of the blinking. The true meaning of being midnight is to keep Blaze from ever escaping or he will bring only destruction and endless heat. Thats what the Blinking is, its a warning signal. The midnight Journal will help you it is all of Luna's personal notes and she will help you from the past if you use this book."

Granny handed me the book and nodded. I took it and looked it over the cover had a crescent moon on the front with little stars that seemed to shine in the moonlight. I opened the book but before I could read it I blacked out…

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope to update within the next few days. **


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Here is the next chapter as i promised bit later than i expected but erlyer than last time i had a lot of homework.**

The Ninja and Midnight.

Chapter 3

**Kat's P.O.V…**

The world went dark and I was spinning around faster and faster. The darkness became an endless night and the stars shone like little diamonds. "What's going on?" I asked and if in answer my question the mass of stars grouped together and formed some word in the abyss of black. "Your soul has been brought into the pages of the Journal and in here you can practice your skills to use in combat and find out tips in hard times. Just open the book to visit me" Kat read out loud. " OK so how do I get out." More words appeared in the stars. "By closing your eyes and thinking about where you want to be," I read.

I closed my eyes and thought of me at grannys house. I felt a shift in my body and when I opened my eyes Granny was looming over me and was fussing over me.

For the rest of the evening I told Granny about what happened in the Journal and she listened with interest and fascination.

"Granny I have to leave its getting late I'll miss my curfew," I explained.

"OK Kitty but drop by tomorrow I'm going to a bit of light reading about this situation." She waved goodbye as I wondered home in the dark.

When I had arrived home my mum had made dinner. We ate dinner which was Meat loaf and then once I had finished I took my school bag With the midnight journal inside and took it upstairs. I got into my room and slumped on my bed and chucked my bag onto the journal blinked with disapproval. I noticed the dark blue light from my bag and pulled out the journal on to my bed. I sat crossed legged with it in front of me.

"OK Journal We better do some training." I opened the book and got shloomped inside. I landed and found myself in my normal clothes but with my wings from my midnight form.

In the stars wrote : '**Hello Kat we will perfect your mid flight combat'**

For the rest of the evening she trained then after Kat went to bed.

**...Sorry don't kill me I didn't give it to you when i said but here it is now and sorry its so short.**


	4. Chapter 4: Blaze

"Ahhhhhh" everyone screamed in terror

A man Flew in the air above the school He let out a dreadful Laugh. His eyes were a sickening blood red and his hair is warm fiery yellows and reds, his clothes are a hot red like the Fiery sun. I looked up at the terrifying figure.

"Oh Shit"

**Yesterday...**

"so Granny what does the glowing mean"

"Well Kitty its a warning signal telling you danger is coming"

I gave Granny a worried look.

"D-Do you think its him"

"I don't know Kitty Kat" Granny held my shoulder "I just don't know."

**Back to present day...**

I ran into the Bathroom and made sure no one was in there. I closed my eyes and held the Luna stone in my hand and I felt its magic surround me I opened my eyes and I had now changed into midnight.

I summoned the shadows and ran through the shadows to outside where Blaze was.

I appeared on the ground underneath blaze.

"And who might you be Little girl" Blaze said with a sickening smile.

"Midnight. Descendant of Luna Don't call me little." His face looked slightly concerned but then changed.

I grew my midnight blue wings and Made a Ice Katana and flew at him with force. At the last moment he summoned a Fire katana and we clashed katanas with our faces nose to nose.

**Randy P.O.V...**

After turning into The Ninja I smoke bombed outside only to find a girl in my place. She said she was Midnight. For once I sat and watched. When the fight was over the guy flew off and Midnight landed. She walked over to me.

"I'm sorry for taking the limelight Ninja but this was my fight. Good bye"

She materialised in front of me into shadows. I smoke bombed out shortly after.

**Thanks allot for being patient with me. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway.**


End file.
